1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for disrupting a suspect object. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for investigating, targeting, disabling and/or otherwise disrupting a suspect object, such as an explosive device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Suspect objects are items that potentially pose a significant threat to persons and/or property. A suspect object may be, for example, a luggage, box or other container that is suspected of containing dangerous materials (e.g., explosives, volatile materials, toxins, etc.) that may cause injury and/or damage. Techniques have been developed to detect suspect objects as described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0,025,280. It may be preferable to investigate the contents of the suspect object without touching the object. Techniques have been developed to position or image an object as described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,359,961, 6,281,507, 7,066,645, 7,110,502, and Ser. No. 2008/0,112,541.
In cases where the suspect object is determined to pose a threat, it is often necessary to de-activate, neutralize or otherwise disable the suspect object or one or more of its components to render the suspect object inoperable. Attempts have been made to disable explosive devices by deploying projectiles or substances into explosive devices (as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,055, 4,169,403, 4,779,511, 4,957,027, 5,210,368, 5,515,767, 6,298,763, 6,644,166, and 7,228,778), or by disabling electrical components within the explosive device (as described in U.S. patent application Nos. 4,062,112, 2009/0,189,091, or 2008/0,254,738).
Despite the development of techniques for identifying or disabling suspect objects, there remains a need for advanced techniques for effectively disrupting suspect objects. It may be desirable to investigate the suspect object, preferably without contacting the suspect object. Such investigation preferably provides a highly accurate view of the contents of the suspect object. It may be further desirable to disable the suspect object, preferably from a distance. Such disablement is preferably accurately aimed at key components of the suspect object. Preferably, such capabilities involve one or more of the following, among others: compact operability, portability, easy assembly and use, transportability, accuracy, operation in difficult conditions, simple operation, disruption of select components (preferably without affecting other components), preventing suspect object and/or component operation, visually inspecting the explosive device and/or its contents, manual and/or automatic operation, etc.